Unlike female vibrators, male masturbators are consumables. It won't take too long to tear them up. There is no safe, affordable male masturbator integrated with electric heating function.
For example, heating rod is the most popular heating device for male masturbator, but it slowly melts the gel's central passage structure after several months of using, which is the key to provide tight, sucking feeling experience.
A second category includes heating blanket and customized heating pad. But it's hard to grip after the masturbator is rolled up by heating blanket or filled in with heating pad. And it's hard to customize for all different sizes of the male masturbators.
A third category includes hot water soaking or running through the inner passage if the second opening exists in another end. But it gets cold quickly after several minutes.